Conventionally, washer-dryers are used to wash and dry clothes and the like (laundry). FIG. 4 is a side sectional view showing a washing control portion of a conventional drum-type washer-dryer, as an example of such a washer-dryer. In this figure, a body cabinet 1, which forms the outer wall of the drum-type washer-dryer, is openable at its front by means of a door 3. In an upper portion of the front face of the body cabinet 1, there is provided an operation panel 11 provided with operation keys and indicators. Inside the body cabinet 1, there is provided a tub 4 having an opening 4a at the front and having the shape of a bottomed cylinder. Inside the tub 4 is disposed a drum 5 having the shape of a bottomed cylinder. Moreover, to the tub 4 is fixed a drive mechanism 9 having a bearing 6 and other components assembled together, so that the drive mechanism 9 is supported by the tub 4.
A shaft 5e is fixed to the drum 5, and is supported by the bearing 6, so that the drum 5 is freely rotatable. A rotor 55e is firmly fitted to the shaft 5e, and a stator 55d is fixed inside a motor case 55f In this way, a motor 55 is formed that is directly coupled to the drum 5. Moreover, all round the circumferential wall of the drum 5, small holes 5a are formed. The small holes 5a allow washing water to move between the tub 4 and the drum 5 during washing.
On the inner wall surface of the drum 5, baffles 5b are formed so as to protrude therefrom. As the drum 5 rotates, the baffles 5b catch and lift up laundry and then let it drop into washing fluid. In this way, washing is achieved. Around the rim of an opening 5c at the front of the drum 5, outside it, a fluid balancer 5d is provided. The fluid balancer 5d has fluid such as salt water sealed therein. As the drum 5 rotates, the fluid moves so as to cancel the shifting of the center of gravity resulting from lopsided distribution of laundry and washing fluid. The fluid balancers 5d may be provided around the rim of the opening 5c inside the drum 5.
Around the rim of a laundry inlet 1a and around the rim of the opening 4a of the tub 4, a gasket 10 made of an elastic material such as rubber or soft resin is fitted so as to form a passage through which laundry is put in and taken out. When the door 3 is closed, the inner rim 10a of the gasket 10 comes into intimate contact with the rim of the door 3, and thereby closes the passage. This prevents water from leaking out during washing. Moreover, the gasket 10 is pleated like a bellows so as to flexibly follow the swinging movement of the tub 4.
In an upper portion of the body cabinet 1, there is disposed a water feed pipe 12 that is connected to a water pipe of running water. When a water feed valve 13, provided in the middle of the water feed pipe 12, is opened, water is fed, through a detergent case 14 and then through a wafer feed nozzle 15 fitted to the gasket 10, into the tub 4.
From the bottom of the tub 4 runs a water drain duct 16, in the middle of which there are provided a connection case 17, incorporating a lint filter 17a, and a water drain pump 18. This permits washing fluid from the tub 4 to be drained out of the body cabinet 1. The lint filter 17a is formed as a grid made of resin or a bag formed of a fine-meshed net of fiber, and collects flint or the like in washing fluid. The lint filter 17a is removably fitted inside the connection case 17, and can be removed therefrom through a lower front portion of the body cabinet 1.
The top of the connection case 17 is connected through an air trap 22 and a connecting pipe 21 to a water level sensor 23. According to the variation in the pressure inside the air trap 22, the water level sensor 23 moves a magnetic member inside a coil. The resulting variation in the inductance of the coil is detected as variation in oscillation frequency, and thereby the waver level inside the tub 4 is detected. Behind the operation panel 11 is disposed a controller 2, which controls the drum-type washer-dryer.
FIG. 5 is a side sectional view showing a drying control portion of the conventional drum-type washer-dryer described above. Above the tub 4, there is provided a dryer unit 24 for drying laundry. The dryer unit 24 is composed of a blower fan 25 and a heating element 26. The dryer unit 24 is disposed in the middle of a drying duct 27 connecting between a blow opening 4b facing the opening 4a of the tub 4 and an exhaust opening 4c provided at the bottom. In the middle of the drying duct 27 is also provided a cooling element 29.
In the conventional drum-type washer-drier described above, a washing sequence is performed according to instructions from the controller 2. Now, how a washing sequence is performed will be described. When laundry is put in through the laundry inlet 1a and the door 3 is closed, the inner rim 10a of the gasket 10 comes into intimate contact with the rim of the door 3, and thus the tub 4 is hermetically closed. Then, detergent is put in the detergent case 14, and the operation panel 11 is operated so that, according to instructions from the controller 2, a washing sequence including a “washing process,” a “rinsing process,” a “water-extracting process,” and a “drying process” is started.
First, in the “washing process,” water is fed in with the door 3 locked and the water feed valve 13 open. When the water feed valve 13 is opened, running water flows, by way of the detergent case 14 and thus together with detergent and then through the wafer feed nozzle 15, into the tub 4 and the drum 5. When the water level inside the tub 4 reaches a predetermined level, this is detected by the water level sensor 23. Then, the water feed valve 13 is closed, and the drive mechanism 9 is activated to rotate the drum 5 in order to perform washing for a predetermined period of time.
On completion of the “washing process,” the “rinsing process” is started, in which water-extraction-accompanied rinsing and agitation-rinsing are performed alternately and repeatedly. In the “rinsing process,” first, the water drain pump 18 is activated to perform draining so that washing fluid is discharged through the water drain duct 16 and the connection case 17 out of the body cabinet 1. On completion of draining, the drum 5 is rotated to perform water-extraction-accompanied rinsing. The water-extracting rotation produces a centrifugal force, which drives washing fluid out of laundry and makes it spew out of the drum 5 through the small holes 5a formed in the circumferential wall thereof onto the inner wall of the tub 4. The washing fluid then flows down along the inner wall of the tub 4 to the bottom thereof, and is then discharged out through water drain ducts 16a and 16b. 
On completion of water-extraction-accompanied rinsing, water is fed in with the water drain pump 18 deactivated and the water feed valve 13 open again. After the water feed valve 13 is opened, when the water level inside the tub 4 reaches a predetermined level, the water feed valve 13 is closed, and the drive mechanism 9 is activated to rotate the drum 5 in order to perform rinsing. The water-extraction-accompanied rinsing and rinsing described above are repeated a few times to complete the “rinsing process.” Then, the “water-extracting process” is started.
In the “water-extracting process,” first, the water feed valve 13 is closed, and the water drain pump 18 is activated to perform draining so that washing fluid is discharged out. Then, the drum 5 is rotated to perform finish water extraction. In finish water extraction, the water-extracting rotation makes washing fluid spew out of the drum 5 through the small holes 5a formed in the circumferential wall thereof onto the inner wall of the tub 4. Thereafter, the washing fluid flows down along the inner wall of the tub 4 to the bottom thereof, and is then discharged out through the water drain duct 16. On completion of the “water-extracting process,” the “drying process” is performed to dry laundry.
In the “drying process,” the drum 5 is rotated, and in addition the blower fan 25 and the heating element 26 are activated. Here, as the blower fan 25 operates, air that has absorbed moisture contained in the laundry inside the drum 5 circulates through the small holes 5a of the drum 5, the exhaust opening 4c of the tub 4, the drying duct 27, the blower fan 25, the heating element 26, and the blow opening 4b back into the drum 5. The air containing moisture, while passing through the drying duct 27, is cooled by the cooling element 29 provided therein, so that the moisture condenses. As a result of the moisture condensing, the air inside the drying duct 27 is dehumidified, and reaches the heating element 26 as dry air.
The air heated by the heating element 26 is, as warm air, blown through the blow opening 4b into the tub 4, where the air makes contact with laundry again and absorbs moisture. The air is then again sucked through the exhaust opening 4c into the drying duct 27, and is cooled by the cooling element 29 and thereby dehumidified. This is repeated to dry laundry. The dryness inside the drum 5 is detected with a dryness sensor, and, when the dryness reaches a predetermined level, the “drying process” is complete. The moisture collected by dehumidification in this “drying process” drips down inside the drying duct 27, and is discharged out through the exhaust opening 4c and the water drain duct 16.
In this way, processes of washing, rinsing, water extraction, and drying are performed in sequence to wash and dry laundry. By making appropriate settings from the operation panel 11, it is also possible to perform processes of washing, rinsing, water extraction, and drying individually.
However, in the conventional washer-dryer constructed as described above, although warm air is circulated in the drying process, it is difficult to bring it into contact with laundry uniformly, and therefore a large number of live germs are considered to remain attached to laundry and the interior of the tub. These germs attach to clothes, making them unsanitary.